The Melody Of Death
by SnowAngel101
Summary: What if you had a choice of life or death, but picking life would just kill you, would you choose to die or live a dead life for all eternity? This was a question Serenity had to answer for her life was slipping away.
1. Chapter 1

An: This story suddenly popped into my head one day its kinda based on a dream i had i hope you like please review!

The melody of death

Just dreaming

A roar of appplause could be heard through out the entire building as the red curtains slowly opened to reveal a lone black piano. A slender pale woman gracefully walked to the center of the stage and sat on the bench. Her silver hair was piled on top of her head with pearls woven in to make her look like an angel. That was what some people thought her to be, her music sounded like a gift from the heavens and her unearthly beauty made her seem like she did not belong in this world.

Serenity's delicate hands reached for the cold keys of the piano and with one swift movement she began to play. As soon as she played the first note she was entranced by the sound. She played with all her heart and she knew she would pay for it later but she didn't care she just wanted people to listen to her music and be happy.

Tears fell from the audiences eyes as she played. It was hard to believe someone so small could play with so much emotion and power. As Serenity played the ending note people stood and cheered with all their heart. White roses were thrown on the stage along with a single red rose. Serenity stood and began to walk, but her eyes fell on the single red rose. "A misfit amognst family." she thought to herself as she bent down to pick it up. She placed the rose up to her face and took in its intoxicating scent. Serenity gave a bow to her audience before walking again, she took two steps and she felt like she couldn't breathe. She breathed in trying to get air to her sufficating lungs but it wouldn't help. Serenity toppled over and began to cough. Blood trickled down from her mouth. The last thing she heard was someone screaming before she fell into the dark.

Beep...Beep...Beep. Serenity's blue eyes fluttered open as she looked upon a white celing she had grown to know very well. She turned her head to the side and saw her only friend holding her hand asleep. Sereinty smiled at the raven haired beauty by her side. Serenity had always envied her friend Rei for she was able to do anything she had wanted to do, unlike herself she was forced to stay inside all her life due to her health.

Rei's violet eyes opened and locked with Serenity's blue "OhSereiwassoworriedwhenyoufellijumpeduponstageandstartedto..." "Rei calm down I cant understand a word your saying and dont worry I feel fine now, I guess I was just tired nothing to worry about." Rei gave Serenity a small frown. "Rei I'm Serious i feel great." and just to prove her point Serenity pulled out her I.V. and began to stand up. "Sere you sit your little ass back down I believe you ok." Serenity smiled at her friend and laid back down.

A nurse walked in and smiled at the two girls. "The doctor just wants to come in and give you a check up and run some tests we dont realy know how long you will be staying with us your health seems to be in worse condition tan last time." Serenity nodded at the nurse. "WHERE IS SHE WHERE IS MY BABY." came a voice from the hall. A blonde hiared woman walked in follwed by her husband. "Oh Serenity i told you these concerts are bad for you i thought we were going to loose you i will not allow you to do another one ever again!" yelled her mother. "Mother im twenty one years old i dont need you telling me what i can and can not do!" yelled Serenity. "You are too sick who knows one more concert like that and you might actually end up dead and i can not let that happen." Serenity rose from her bed and tried standing up. She walked towards her mother and fell to her knees. Her mother gasped loudly and went to help her up but Serenity swatted her hand away.

Serenity grabbed the bed post for support and pulled herself up. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she looked at her mother. "Are you telling me your going to take away the only thing that makes me want to live if you take away my music that is when i trully die." she cried. Serenity's mother looked into her daughters eyes and began to cry. She gave her daughter one last look before she ran out of the room. Serenity's father walked towards her and lifted her up and placed her back on her hospital bed. "Dont worry about your mother sweetie I'll talk to her." "Thanks Dad." Her father kissed her head and walked out of the room to find his wife.

Serena looked at Rei and smiled at her friend. "Serenity you know I think you should listen to your mother." Serenity looked hard at her friend and felt her self getting mad. "You know im not as frail as everyone thinks I am, im not some doll that everyone has to look after, i can take care of myself." Serenity screamed. "Sere i know but..." "But what you know Rei why dont you just leave." Rei stared at the woman next to her and frowned. "Sere i..." "GET OUT." Serenity screamed, Rei looked once more at her and gathered her things and walked out the door.

Serenity felt cold tears roll down her steaming cheeks and groaned in frustration. "I'll show them i dont need them i dont need anyone." She said as she rose from her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt that her mother had brought for her. Serenity gathered her silver hair in a pony tail and stuffed it underneath the hood of her sweatshirt. She quickly walked to the door and peeked out. The halls were empty except for a nurse who walked into a storage closet. Serenity took this as her chance, she walked out into the hall and headed towards the stairs.

Once Serenity was finally out of the building she stood in the parking lot letting the warmth of the day soak into her soul. Her parents had never allowed her to be outside they feared she would hurt herself. Serenity opened her eyes and began walking down the busy streets of Tokyo. She passed by windows and couldnt help but press her face up on it looking in at the store like a child. She continued walking until she came to a bakery. The scent made her tummy rumble. Serenity walked into the little shop with a ding of a belle.

"Hello and welcome." Came a voice of a brown haired girl. Serenity stared at the sweets in awe. Her parents had never allowed her to have sweets, she was put on a eating schedule that the doctor had set up for her. "My name's Lita and when you decide on what you want just tell me." she said cheery voice. Serenity's eyes fell on the chocolate fudge. "Aw you have a good eye i see thats my famous chocolate fudge." "Whats fudge?" Serenity asked with curiosity in her voice. "Are you telling me you dont know what Fudge is?" Serenity looked at Lita and shook her head. "Oh my god where have you been kid?" asked Lita sarcastically. "Here try this." Lita cut off a big chunk of the fudge and handed it to Serenity. Serenity stuck the fudge in her mouth and let it melt on her tongue. Suddenly her eyes went wide. "Oh my god thats delicious." Lita began to laugh at the way the girls eyes lit up.

Lita cut off half a pound for her and stuck it in a cute little box. "Here free of charge just promise you'll come back again sometime." Serenity took the box of fudge and smield at Lita. "Thanks and you dont have to worry i'll be back for sure." she said as she skipped out of the store. "What a strange kid." Lita laughed to herself.

Serenity soon found herself sitting on a bench eating the last bite of fudge. Serenity licked her lips and threw the box away in a trash can that was beside her. "It's getting dark I bet mom is about to kill herself with worry." she said laughing to herself. Serenity stood up and began to walk home in the dark.

Anyone who had lived in Tokyo knew better than to walk the streets at night for there were creatures that lurked in the shadows, but in Serenity's case she didnt know any better.

"It sure does get cold at night." Serenity said to herself. She hugged herself for warmth and walked on. "Hey you." came a voice from behind her. Serenity looked back and saw three figures approaching here at a fast pace. Fear made its way up her as they came closer. Serenity soon felt herself running. She turned a corner and found herself running into a alley. she grabbed her chest to try and make her heart beat slow down.

Serenity poked her head out of the alley and looked for the figures that were following her but saw nothing. "Looking for us?" came a wicked voice from behind her. Serenity jumped back and fell to the ground. The hood that was on her head fell revealing who she was. "Well arent you a pretty one." said one of the boys. There were three boys in all the leader of the group had brown hair while the other two had blonde and they all towered over her small frame. "Please just leave me alone i can pay you what ever you want."

"She thinks we want money boys." said the leader of the gang smiling. Serenity felt herself gasp at the sight before her. The boy had two pointy white teeth. The boys began to walk towards her. "Such a waste to kill such a pretty thing why dont we have a little fun with her first what do ya say boys. "Sounds fun to me." replied one of them. The other didnt speak instead he grabbed Serenity by the arm and pulled her closer to him. He forced his lips onto hers. Serenity let out a scream of protest but was quickly silenced by a swift blow to the cheek.

"Come on love this wont hurt if you just be quiet." said the one who was holding her. Tears fell from her eyes as her sweat shirt was ripped off and thrown to the side. Her hands immediately went to her chest to cover herself. But two hands pinned them to the ground. She could hear the sound of one of them unzipping their pants. "Hurry up Phillip we all want a turn." said one of the blonde haired boys. "Oh shut it Mark I'm the leader and you will get your turn." Serenity felt her pants being dragged off her body until she was left in her bra and panties. "Please dont do..." her words were silinced by a pair of hands.

Phillip leaned down to Serenitys ear and licked it. "Dont worry it will only hurt for a mintue." Serenity suddenly heard someone let out a growl. She tried to move her head to the side to see who it was but all she could make out was a big black shadow. "Get off of her." came a male voice. "Bug off, go find your own meal." came the voice of Phillip. The man smiled as he walked towards Phillip and lifted him up in the air. In a instant his head was twisted backwards. The two boys that were holding Serenity down let out a scream as their friend burst into ash. They both quickly got up and ran.

Serenity found herself scooting up against the alleys wall trying to get as far away from this stranger as possiable. "Dont be afraid little one." came his voice. Serenity pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Suddenly she felt a warmth surround her. She looked up and saw the masked stranger. He craddled her in his arms. "Hang on." he said smiling down at her. Sereinty did as she was told. The man pushed off the ground and soon was soaring through the air. Serenity couldnt believe what was happening humans couldnt fly, she told herself. The masked man felt her go limp signalling she had fainted. Quicking his pace he landed on his balcony with grace. He carried her to his bed and laid her down on the silk sheets. He watched as her chest rised and fell, "Its not the right time little one but soon i will reveal myself to you." with that he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Malachite." he called, A man with long white hair walked into the room and stood before him. "Yes my lord." he said. "Take her back to the hospital she mustn't remeber what has happened tonight for it is not time." the masked man said. Malachite nodded his head. He gently picked up the sleeping girl and in a flash he was gone.

Serenity's eyes shot open and looked up at a familiar white celing. She looked at the chair to her left and there were the clothes her mother had left her. "Was that all just a dream?" she asked herself. She stood and walked to the mirror there were no marks from were she had been hit. "It must have been a dream but it felt so real." she thought to herself. "What am I thinking of course it was a dream vampires dont really exsist." she said laughing at herslef. Serenity walked back over to her bed and laid down not knowing that a pair of midnight blue eyes were watching her every move. "Soon my little one very soon."

An: Well did you like it? flames are welcome and im sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes my comptier doesnt have spell check but i do use a dictionary so please forgive me. PLEASE REVIEW! love lots SnowAngel


	2. Saying goodbye

The melody of Death

An: Well hey heres chapter 2.

Saying Goodbye

When Serena awoke the next day the doctor said she could go home. Serena sat in the back seat of her mothers car watching rain droplets roll down her window. Serena looked up at a familiar three story brick house and she felt herself sigh. Serena opend her door and ran inside not wanting to get wet. Once Serena was inside she ran up the stairs and to her room.

Serena fell down on her bed and sighed. "I just got home and im already bored." Serena turned her head and looked at her white piano that was in the corner of her room. Serena rose t o her feet and and sat down on the bench. She ran her fingers on the keys and smiled at the familiar texture. Soon music wafted from the piano and swept through the entire house.

Serena's mother looked up at her husband and smiled. "Sweetie I know you don't like her performing but you know that is her life." Her mother growled as she stood and glared at her husband. "Nothing is going to take my baby girl from me not music and certainly not some stupid illness." she said as she ran upstairs.

A soft knock on Serena's door made her look up from her music. "Come in." Serena's mother looked in and smiled. "How are you feeling?" Serena looked at her and then back down at her piano. Ikuko walked into her daughters room and stood behind her. "I know your mad at me sweetie but i just wish you could see that i just want whats best for your health I love you Serena and i don't want to lose you." Ikuko placed her hand on her daughters shoulder. A tear rolled down Serena's cheek at her mothers words. Serenity placed her hand on her mothers and just stared at the music that was in front of her. "I love you mama." A smile came to Ikuko's face. "Honey I knew you would come around whats important right now is that you get better." Ikuko kissed her head and walked to the door. "You don't know how happy you've made me sweetie, with you not performing you are sure to get better." After all was said Ikuko walked away happily. "Goodbye." was all that Serena said as she got up to grab a back-pack. Serena knew she had to get away, she was being suffocated and she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed some clothes and other iteams and grabbed her money that she had been saving up.

Serena walked to her balcony and grabbed onto the tree that was beside the balcony. Carefully She grabbed onto a branch and swung herself onto it and began climbing down. When Serena's feet hit the ground she walked to the gate that separated her world from the world that her mother hid her from. Serena looked back once more at the house she had grown up in and shed a single tear before walking on and leaving the life that her mother forced her to have.

Serena walked through the darkened streets of Tokyo and couldnt help but feel like she had done this before. Serena looked around the empty streets and pulled her coat closer to her. "Where is everyone?" she asked herself. Serena walked quietly listening to the sound of her shoes on the pavement below her. A soft drizzle fell from the darkened sky making the cold night seem even colder. Serena stopped under a street lamp and looked around. "Where is the closest hotel?" she asked aloud. Serena looked around her but only found darkened windows and buildings.

Serena stood in the light and looked ahead of her, she could see the pathway that lay ahead of her was lit by street lamps. Serena was about to continue you on when suddenly the street lamps one by one began to flicker out. Serena watched in horror as the light faded away until only the lamp she stood under was lit. She bean to breathe heavily. Serena grasped her shirt where her heart was. Serena fell to her knee's in pain gasping for air. "Calm down." she kept thinking to herself. Serena slowed her breathing and looked and listened to the night. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched. Serena looked to the right and saw a shadow move. Quickly Serena stood up. "I know someone's there, and i have mace so dont come any closer." she said shaky.

"Did you hear that Yuki she has mace." came a laughing voice in the shadows.Suddenly the light above Serena went out. Serena let out a yelp as a hand clamped down on her mouth. "Well well well if it isnt our little precious from the other night." said a voice filled with evil. "Bad luck love if it were someone else this probably wouldnt hurt as much as it is going to." Suddenly reality clicked in to Serena, she had heard this voice before but only in what she thought was a dream. "Im going to make you suffer for what your friend did to Phillip." said the man behind Serena.

"Come on Mark, let me have a go at her." said Yuki. Serena was thrown into a hard body and looked up. Her baby blue eyes stared into blood red. Serena pushed hard against Yuki and took off running down the street. Yuki looked over at Mark and smiled. "I always like food on the go." Yuki and Mark set off after Serena with lightning fast speed.

Serena's breaths came in ragged gasps. Serena turned the corner and kept on running. Serena kept on running not even realizing the crack that was in her path. The last thing she remembered was flying through the air and landing hard on the ground.

Serena let out a cry of pain as she grabbed her leg. Warm blood stained her blue jeans. Serena's lungs clenched inside her body, the pain in her leg was soon forgotten as she doubled over coughing. "Tsk Tsk lov e you really shouldn't get yourself so worked up." came Marks sarcastic voice. Serena coughed and coughed. Yuki bent over and grabbed Serena's long hair and pulled her to her feet. Blood trickled down the side of Serena's mouth. Marks eyes widened as blood dribbled down Seren'a chin. The animal inside him roared to life. Two large fangs formed in his mouth. Serena watched helplessly as the vampire neared her. Serena's vision blurred and her world went dark the last thing she saw was a shadow loom over Mark.

Babyblue eyes fluttered open. Serena stared up at the unfamiliar dark celing. Serena sat up and looked around the dark room. The room was kept warm by a huge blazing fire place. In front of the fire place sat a huge red chair. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room. The room was painted a dark red and smelled of roses. Huge mid-evil tapestries hung on the walls. Serena looked down and foundshe was sitting on a huge canopy bed adorned with black silk sheets.

Serena stood from the bed and found that her clothes had been replaced by a long black silk night gown. "I see your finally awake." came a smooth voice. "Who are you." Serena questioned looking around the room for the intruder. "Come warm yourself by the fire my little angel." came the same soothing voice. Serena walked slowly towards the blazing fire. Serena stood next to the big red chair and looked to her side, her baby blue eyes crashed with midnight blue. Serena was captivated by the mans beauty. He was pale with black raven hair and midnight blue eyes. The man took Serena's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. "My name is Darien, Prince Darien." he said with a smile.

An: well left ya kinda with a cliffie i promise i will update soon along with all the rest of my stories love you all please review!!!!


End file.
